¿Quién cae primero?
by Acmeldan
Summary: A Alice se le ocurre una idea, para poder mantener a Bella más tiempo como humana, pero eso involucra tener que poner a prueba el autocontrol de Edward, pero la pregunta es:¿De qué serán capaces Bella y Edward para que el otro caiga en el juego? ExB
1. Prefacio: Ayuda

**Prefacio**

No sé cómo diablos llegamos a esto, pero, estoy a punto de perder la cordura y por consiguiente la apuesta con Bella.

Por más que sabía que me tenía que detener, _no podía,_ no, más bien, _no quería_.

¡ALICE!, pensé con la poca cordura que me quedaba, necesitaba que en eso momento ella marcara, para que me impidiera lo que estaba apunto de hacer…

Bueno este es el prefacio espero que la historia llame la atención y me daría gusto ver reviews je je es mi primer fic, soy nueva en esto je je ayúdenme a mejorar con sus reviews. Si hay reviews subiré pronto el primer capítulo.

Saludos

Alice


	2. Discucion

Los personajes utilizados, **no me pertenecen**, son de la creadora de Twilight Meyer. Y no busco ganar dinero con esto, solo lo hago por entretenimiento.  
La verdad no se muy bien por que ponen esto en las historias pero creo que es mejor . Disfrutenlo... :D

* * *

Discusión.

Bella no insistas- repuse enojado – no te convertiré.

Edward Cullen – dijo Bella seria – si tu no aceptas estoy segura, de que Carlisle, no tendrá problema si se lo pido, además, estoy segura que es mejor ser vampiro a tener que soportar caerme cada dos segundos.

Bella, yo estoy para evitar tus caídas si eso es lo que te preocupa – dije.

No quiero estar dependiendo de ti, quiero poder tener un poco de independencia- yo fruncí el ceño y añadió- en el sentido de mi equilibrio, no quiero alejarme de ti, no… _otra vez_- dijo esto último en un susurro y puso una cara de tristeza recordando el tiempo que estuvimos separados, y la verdad me destroza el saber cuánto daño le hice, pensando que alejándome de ella estaría a salvo, pero por mí egoísmo no fui capaz de durar sin ella poco más de 6 meses.

Nos quedamos en silencio, durante casi un minuto. Llegamos a su casa, y me estacione enfrente, la patrulla de Charlie estaba estacionada en la cochera, cosa rara a esta hora, entonces lo escuche…

_¿Dónde estará Bella? ¿Será que esta von Edward? Y sí no están platicando y si están… ¿Juntos? O no tengo que confiar en ella pero en ¿Él? No Charlie cálmate, Bella no está haciendo nada malo… bueno eso espero_- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, si supiera que no he tocado a su hija en ninguna de las oportunidades que he tenido, y vaya que he tenido oportunidades.

¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso?- Preguntó mi amada con voz notablemente frustrada.

Nada. Solo que Charlie está bastante confundido- Bella hizo una mueca de inconformidad, se bajo del carro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa.

Antes de llegar susurro- Te espero arriba- sabiendo que la iba a escuchar.

Sin despedirme siquiera de ella arranque el carro y me fui a mi casa a dejarlo y a hablar con Alice, necesito hablar con ella para que me ayude a encontrar la solución definitiva, o mínimo, temporal para que Bella deje de insistir en ser una vampira.

* * *

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ENCERIO NO ME LO PODIA CREER!!! WOW y espero mas de verdad me harian la niña mas feliz del mundo! wiii! ahhh qe lindo seria llegar a mas de 50 reviews jaja faltha muchoo0 bueno eso depende de uzthedez ehhh y ze loz agradeceria milloneez!,** pero les aviso que los capítulos no van a ser muy largos, ya que apenas le v0oy agarrando la onda a esto de escribir. Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: Encontrando una solución.

**_Alice C._**


	3. Encontrando una solución

Los personajes no son míos. Son de Mayer.

Dedicado a**: Almu24 y ****bella caroliina****.** Niñas muchas gracias las quiero mucho! :D

Asi como también a :**loK-x-Eddy, Sandy Culbla, Elenear28, StrawberryMonster, julian de yamiel, Glory4enverPink, iovs Cullen, inesinha, mila22, christti, ghostemo **y** MeryRodriguez.**

Holaa muchisimaas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, wow encerio qe lindz jeje amm bueno0 ezthe capitul0 eztha bazthanthe c0rth0 jejeje perdón! Merezco un zape. Pero espero que disfruten esto.

* * *

**Encontrando una solución.**

Edward POV.

Llegue a mi casa en menos de 10 minutos, y Alice me estaba esperando en la puerta, obviamente ella vio que la necesitaba para hablar, mi hermana puede ver el futuro, aunque nunca es de fiar si se trata de una persona, ya que, este puede cambiar dependiendo de sus decisiones. Alice me esperaba con una sonrisa bastante amplia, trate de leer su mente pero estaba traduciendo _Cumbres Borrascosas _al francés, genial ahora no puedo saber que esa tramando esa pequeña.

Hola- dije en cuanto baje de mi auto- ¿Qué estás tramando?-pregunte con cautela.

Pues dado a que quieres dejar de pelear con Bella, eh estado pensando en que puedes hacer una…mmm… seria como una apuesta… no mejor dicho un juego un poco peligroso, para Bella pero estoy segura de que no le pasara nada-sonrió maliciosamente- está bien te diré mi idea-me tomó de la mano y me metió dentro de la casa; toda la familia estaba en la sala reunida. Y sus pensamientos no eran del todo agradables.

Esme: _¿Funcionara? Creo que eso solo logrará que a Bella le den más ganas de ser de la familia._

Carlisle: _Va a ser interesante esto_.

Emmett: Por _fin se le va a hacer realidad su sueño a Bella. Y no exactamente el de convertirse en vampira._- y soltó una carcajada.

Rosalie: _Por fin, hacer si así entra en razón Bella._

Jasper:_¿Qué sentimientos no van a salir de esos 2?_

Alice, habla ya- dije con desesperación.

Bueno la idea es que le propongas a Bella que si ella cae en tu "juego" va a permanecer humana hasta que los Volturis decidan regresar. Y si tu pierdes el juego la vas a convertir en cuanto acabe la escuela.-termino de decir Alice con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

La verdad me agrado la idea de poder mantener a Bella como humana un par de años más, pero me aterraba la idea de acosta de que iba a ser esto.

¿Y de que trata el juego?-Pregunte con miedo.

* * *

Lo sé es muy corto pero compréndanme, Edward es difícil de interpretar jejeje.

Bueno si quieren agregar algo a la historia, ideas, tonterías, humor, puntos de vista de diferentes personas… etcétera solo díganme y con todo gusto lo haré, por cierto me gustaría que me dejaran más reviews para saber su opinión y asi mejorar mi historia. Si la estás leyendo deja thu review no importa qe tan chikit0 zea per0 dejaa un0 por fav0or ya que me suben el ánimo para seguir escribiend0 y me hacen tener más imaginaci00on! Jaja esper0o sus comentario0z ehh!!

**Saludos**

**Alice C.**


	4. Proponiendo un juego

Wow! Enceri0 agradezc0o much0 zuz reviewzzz z0oy muy feliz jajaj buen0 puez la verdad de ezthe capithul0 al siguiente lez pr0meth0 trathar de hacerl0z maz larg0oz enthendid0o?? y a laz qe me dejaron riview muchas gracias. ezthee puezz ze qe me van a mathaar jejeje eztha muy c0orth0o ezthe capit encerio disfruthenl0:

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MAYER YO SOLO LOS USO PARA DIVERTIRME UN RATO. ;)

* * *

**Proponiendo un juego.**

**Edward POV.**

-Ese es el problema…-dijo Alice vacilando- es que…bueno, tú sabes… los humanos…las hormonas…emm tú lo sabes…-y entonces vi sus planes en su mente.

-¡NO!-Grite con coraje- Alice ¿estás loca? Bueno si todos sabemos que estás loca pero ¿esto? ¿Qué tal si yo soy el que pierde el control? ¿Y si Bella piensa que soy un pervertido?-termine con expresión frustrada.

-Tranquilo-dijo Alice en tono triunfante- confía en mí, no va a pensar eso de ti.- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Salí corriendo, en dirección a la casa de Bella, pensando en sí, decirle o no sobre la idea de Alice para poder mantenerla más tiempo como humana, y mi hermana me aseguro que aseguro que no va a pensar que soy un pervertido, pero con una muchacha como ella nunca se sabe. Bella no es muy predecible que digamos, más bien es bastante extraña es lo que me gusta de _ella_.

Entre por la ventana como de costumbre, y mi Bella se estaba bañando, intente ver en su mente que estaba pensando y como siempre me encontré con una barrera en blanco.

Cuando estaba pensando en porqué Bella era la única excepción de mi don, la vi entrar, se veía hermosa como siempre, le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa, corrió y se me tiró a los brazos y la abracé, le di un beso en la frente y me decidí a plantearle el juego de Alice.

-¿Bella?- dije aun no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Quiero que juguemos un juego, si ganó vas a ser humana por dos o tres años más o menos, y si ganas te transformare en cuanto me lo pidas.- termine de decirle no muy convencido.

Bella me miro confundida.

-Edward Cullen-frunció el ceño- ¿te sientes bien? No suena algo que se te ocurra a ti ¿o sí?-pregunto todavía sorprendida.

-Alice- dije su nombre como si fuera la respuesta más obvia que pueda haber.

- Ja ¿enserio? ¿Que hizo para convencerte? ¿Te amenazó con ponerte smoking rosa pastel para tu boda? Ó ¿Te dijo que me convertiría ella misma en vampiresa?- cuestionó casi sin aire por tanto que se estaba riendo.

-No-conteste algo molesto- le pedí que me ayudará para encontrar una manera de mantenerte como humana más tiempo y como conoce lo terca que eres, decidió que todo se resolvería con un juego, que honestamente no sé porqué acepte en jugar, aunque claro está que espero que tú seas la que lo rechace-dije con voz esperanzada. Y pensando que lo acepte por qué estoy desesperado por dejar de pelear con Bella.

-Obvio lo voy a aceptar, pero espero que sea algo en lo que tus _estúpidos sentidos de vampiro,_ no te puedan ayudar- dijo algo resentimiento en su voz.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro que los sentidos vampíricos no me ayudaran- más bien me harán más difícil el juego, pensé.

-Edward, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto mantenerme como humana?- me pregunto Bella con expresión pensativa.

-Ya te lo he dicho millones de veces, soy un monstruo, odio esta forma de vivir, y además perderías muchas cosas valiosas…

-¿Como mi gran sentido del equilibrio?- me interrumpió Bella con un deje sarcástico en su voz.

Rodé mis ojos.

-Bella mis hermanas y mi madre, darían lo que fuera por tener un bebe, recuerda que cuando te transformes, perderás eso, además de que vas ver morir a toda tu familia y amigos, con el tiempo. De verdad no me gustaría verte sufrir de ese modo, y además que eso sea mi culpa- termine de decir con la voz apagada. La simple idea de ver a Bella sufriendo me atormentaba.

-Bueno cambiando de tema- dijo aun pensativa- ¿De qué trata el juego?- preguntó con una sonrisa y una expresión de maldad en su rostro.

_Ojala que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando…_

* * *

Mmmm jejeje todavía falta un p0co para que ze revele el jueg0o jaja wii buen0 puez h0y hice un poc0 maz larg0o el capithul0! Jejeje me agrad0o aunque la verdad ezth0oy pensand0 en meter tres punth0z de vista maz…. No ze qe opineen l0z punth0z de vista zerian de Bella, Alice y Jasper. Ze preguntharan p0r qe de Jasper per0o jajaj zeria bazthanthe intherezantheee zabeer qe ez l0 qe zientheen l0z perzonajez n0 creen?

Y laz qe ze ezthen pregunthand0o qe zi cambiara el rated del fic la rezpueztha ez NO jejeje ezcribire ezth0o al mismo "nivel" que Eclipse. Ejeje

ESPERO ENCERIO REVIEWS much0z reviews en verdad entre maz reviews haya maaz imaginación llegara a mi ze l0z jur0!!

Y graciaaaz ah:

**MeryRodriguez**

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

**christti**

**julian de yamiel**

**mila22**

**Kireiko Ami**

**iovs Cullen**

**MonseCullenPotter**

**Rei Hino Cullen**

**srita cullen de kauliuz**

**M. H. Dwyer Hale**= muchizimaz graciaz en verdad p0r lo0z conzejinez.

**bella caroliina**

**Sandy Culbla**

Bueen00o me rethir0 para ya n0 aburrirlaaz c0n mi presencia jajaja bye bye cuidenze y n0z leerem0z pronth0.

Saludos

**Alice C.** (les jur0o qe ez mi nombre)


	5. Prende el boiler y no te bañes

Buen0 akii zubiend0 capithulo jejeje como lo dijee el zabadrink jajaj buen0 chikaaz lez agradezc0 de todo coraz0n qe lean mi histh0oria de verdad!!! Y pueez ezper0o qe le guzthe ezthe capi!!

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE MEYER.

* * *

**Prende el boiler y no te bañes.**

**Alice POV**

-Bella ¿estás segura?- le pregunté con una sonrisa en mí cara- ¿sabes qué Edward se puede dar cuenta verdad?

-Lo sé-dijo maliciosamente- pero, para eso estás tú, tú le dirás lo del juego; yo simplemente figuraré que no sé nada.

-Bella, eres pésima mintiendo- le dije recordando la última broma que tratamos de hacerle a Edward.

-Mira, tú sólo díselo por favor, yo me encargo de lo demás ¿entendido?- me dijo- además, si se lo dices tú, puedes argumentar qué por mis hormonas de humana, hay más posibilidades de perder- termino de decir muy contenta.

-Está bien, la verdad va a ser muy divertido, ya quiero ver todo lo que le vamos a hacer pasar a mi lindo hermanito-dije dando saltitos por la habitación.

La idea de Bella, honestamente me encantó. No a diario puedes ver a tu hermano desesperado, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, aparte, con la ayuda de Jasper haría que tanto Bella como Edward sufrieran, no es que no quiera a Bella pero la verdad, quería diversión ¿Y qué mejor con mi humana y hermano favorito?

**Edward POV**

-Bella-dije tratando de no hacer caso a su sonrisa maliciosa- el juego se trata es prende el boiler y no te metas a bañar.

Su rostro mostró una expresión confusa y sorprendida.

-Edward- dijo después de un rato de silencio- no puedo creer lo que acabo de oír, puedes repetirlo por favor.

Rodé mis ojos- Bella, quiero que juguemos a prender el boiler y no meternos a bañar ¿Ya contenta?- dije frustrado.

-Edward ¿te sientes bien?- me preguntó.

-Sí, es enserio lo del juego, estoy desesperado, de verdad, ya no quiero pelear contigo.-

-Está bien, pero, ¿Cuáles son las reglas?-pregunto con su sonrisa de niña inocente- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganar?-

Esto iba hacer, realmente, embarazoso…

* * *

Perdonenme chiks jeje es corto jeeje pero h0oy no traig0o la inspiración azi como picara jaja por ez0 tha medio zin chizthe ezthee capii per0o lez prometh0o qe el prxim0 qe zubaa zera mej0r much0 mej0r y ezthe fic no va a cambiaaar de rated ok? Ozea no va a veeer c0ozaz demaziad0 n0 apthaz para men0rez ok? Va a zer un thip0o ecplize jajaja enthendid0o? azi qe n0 ze azuzthen. Y p0or cierth0o ezper0o reviews p0or qe n0 me inzpire lo zuficienthe y zuz riviewz me inzpiraan a Conthinuar.

Y muchas gracias a:

**mila22**

**Isis Janet**

**missju**

**Julian De Yamiel**

**CrisSP**

**ghostemo**

**iovs Cullen**

**christti**

**Sandy Culbla**

**Jeszy Cullen**

**mariely**

**Trinity17**

**bella caroliina**

Mil graciaaz p0or leer mi fic y dejar zu review ok?

Saludos

**Alice C.**


	6. Reglas del juego

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE MEYER.

una dizculpa por no zubiir e thenido problemaaz y ahoritha no thoy en mi caza thoy en el ciber pero lez zubo zu cap!!! jejeje

P0or cierth0o no me había dad0o cuenthaa qe laz qe n0 thenian cuenta n0 me podían p0oner zuz reviews p0or qe mi cuenthaa no dejaba per0o ya lo configuereee ahora thodo0 mund0 deje reviewz p0orfav0or!!! Me ahceeen feliz y me inspiraan.

Wow millones de graciaz enceri0o me haceeen feliz zuz reviewz ok¡? Bueeen0o aqi leez dej0 ezthe capiothulo qe explicaaa de qe trata el jueg0o ya qe variaaz n0 comprendieron la metaf0ora jejeje qe eztha zupeer chizthoza jajajaa! Y una dizculpaa enceri0o0o thuve algun0z problemithaaz co0n laz thareaz y para qe leez cuenth0o qe me ezthaba haciend0 locaaaaaa(creanl0o o no maz de l0 qe ya th0oy) jaja

* * *

enceri0o jur0o qe me zenthi pezimo0 p0r no zubirlez el zabad0 pazad0o!! En fiiin ezpeer0o qe leez guzzthe ezthe capíi ok??

Reglas del juego.

Edward POV.

-Entendido bueno, primero que nada cuando digo Enciende el Boiler, es tratar de hacer que las hormonas del otro se enciendan ¿Si me comprendes?- pregunté mirando hacia la pared que tenía enfrente, tratando de evitar la mirada de Bella.

-Edward, no en vano me sorprendí, porque tú me propusieras jugar así, y menos que me lo dijeras con esa metáfora- dijo algo divertida.

-La verdad, fue idea de Alice- dije su nombre bastante molesto- pero en serio no se me ocurrió nada más.

-Lo sé- respondió.

¿Cómo diablos sabía eso Bella?

Al parecer leyó la confusión de mi cara ya que aclaró:

-A nadie más que a ella se le pudiera ocurrir algo como eso- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-Lo sé, llevo viviendo con ella más de 50 años, y créeme que se le han ocurrido cosas peores… que prefiero no recordar- dije recordando el plan que les dio a Emmett y Rosalie para "disfrutar más de la vida" que tuvo como consecuencia, _un_ piano herido…

-Ja ja ja, por tu expresión puedo ver que si ha hecho cosas peores…-dijo divertida.

-Bueno continuando con las reglas, si tú llegas a perder primero el control, gano yo; si yo pierdo el control lógicamente ganas tú- dije no muy contento con la opción de la posible victoria de Bella- el primero que intente quitarle la ropa _al otro_, se considerara falta de control… ¿De acuerdo?, no se vale pedir ayuda a alguien más, y de ahí en fuera se vale de todo…-termine de decir, creyendo que alguien más había hablado por mí.

-Claro, y créeme que no te será fácil ganar, mi amor- dijo Bella dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

Alice POV

Por fin, el día para efectuar mis planes ha llegado, y como puedo ver en mis visiones, Edward no tiene la menor idea de lo que hemos planeado.

-Jasper-dije dirigiéndome a mi hermoso novio- ocupo que envíes ondas de confianza y superioridad a la habitación de Bella.

-¿Segura?- me pregunto con cara de indecisión.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan inseguro?-pregunte divertida por su preocupación.

-Está bien- dijo empezando a enviar las ondas con los sentimientos ya mencionados.

Dentro de la habitación Bella le estaba dando un beso en los labios a Edward, el cuál se veía complacido por cómo Bella había aceptado sin problemas su "juego".

En ese momento, los efectos de las ondas que estaba mandando mi Jasper, estaban haciendo efecto, ya que Bella se había, separado de Edward y le estaba comentando que se moría de ganas de comenzar el juego para de una vez por todas ganarle.

-Amor, ahora manda ondas de pánico y culpabilidad-dije sonriendo, viendo en una visión los resultados de esto.

Edward en su intento de calmar a una Bella a punto de llorar de arrepentimiento, entro en pánico ya que no tenía la menor idea de que hacer. Bella por su parte se sentía culpable por haber sido la "causante" de que Edward estuviera en pánico… pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que ninguno de los dos había desatado el sentimiento del otro.

-Edward, perdón, te juro que no te vuelvo a presionar…- decía Bella arrastrando las palabras de un modo que ningún humano le entendería.

Pobres si tan sólo supieran todo lo que les espera en las próximas semanas…esto solo era el comienzo.

* * *

Ok buen0o theng0o b0oda wiii p0or ez0o no pued0o zubiir mañana andaré de arriba para abaj0o uzthedeez zabeen l0 qe ez cazarze … jeje buen0 el capithul0o no me convenci0o per0o no qeriaa dejarlas otra semana ziin capii jeje

Ezth0oy ezcriibiend0o un hizthoriaa de Harry Potter. James x Lily. Rated k+. Romance/General.

Para qe ze pazeeen p0or ahi y me dejeen zu review p0or fav0or c0n ideaaz, criticaaz, advertenciaaz zobre ya dejar de consumiir dr0ogaaz, zapeez, amenazaz sobre qe azezinaran a elmo si sigo escribiendo o no, reclamacionez, pazthelazo0z, aplauz0oz, ..etc…

Saludos

Alice C.


	7. Aprovechando el tiempo

Chikaaaz lez pido unaaa disculpaaaa muuuuy grande de verdaaad lo sientooooo!!!!! En seriooo han pasaad0o demasiaadaaaz cosaaaaaz, ze caz0o una tiaaa :), la escuela me eztrezaaaa:/, un amigooo ze empezó a drogaar :(, meee empez0 a guzthaar un niñ0o per0o thambn zee drogaaa :(, un amig0o muriooo de leucemia :'( de echo ezthee cap. Va dedicad0o para él , ya qe de verdaaaad qeria mucho al niñooo: Qiqee jamás te olvidaremos, sabes que te queremos mucho, descanza o si quieres has pachangas ahí dondee thez pero de verdad deze0o qe eztheez zupeer conthenth0o!, muchas pachangas ehh jejej tqm!, exameneees, la influenza arruinoo mis vacaciones, estuve encerrada en mi casa p0or una semana y mediaaa, me deprimi! Oh noo0 fueee alg0o horriblee! Entons sufrii una gran faaalthaa de inspiracio0n! uzthedeez comprenderaaan!

* * *

Aprovechando el tiempo.

La verdad nuestro pequeño percance de ayer fue algo, vergonzoso, pero en parte divertido, en fin, ahora Bella se encuentra dormida, se ve hermosa como siempre…

-Edward…- susurro en sueños, se oía tan hermoso, mi nombre en sus labios, era como escuchar la melodía perfecta para mis oídos.

En ese momento recordé que tenía que idear un plan para poder ganarle la apuesta a Bella, pero iba a tener que utilizar métodos demasiados embarazosos; Pero no en vano tengo dos hermanos obsesionados con el sexo, una que ve el futuro y con una imaginación grandísima, y otro hermano que puede controlar las emociones de otros… de verdad con este tipo de ayuda dudo realmente que Bella tenga oportunidad de ganarme, pero la verdad no me quiero confiar.

Es tan divertido ver dormir a mi _Bell_a, habla entre sueños, es tan hermosa, tan linda, tan _Bella_.

Mientras observaba a Bella dormir, me llegó un olor inconfundible, Alice, no sé a qué se deba ésta intromisión, pero tenía que averiguarlo.  
-Hermanita ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le dije mientras me asomaba por la ventana.

-Hay, ¿Qué ahora se me prohíbe venir a saludar a mi hermanito favorito?- me respondió sonriente.

Intente leer sus pensamientos, pero al instante me arrepentí de ello.  
-¡Alice! Por favor deja de pensar que harán esta noche tu y Jasper y el nuevo "juguete" que pediste por internet.- dije molesto al ver la escena que tenía en su enorme cabecita, por cierto, demasiada pervertida el día de hoy.

-Pues, deja de leer mi pensamientos; Ya madura aprende de mí, por favor-dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua.

-Entonces ¿De ahora en adelante tengo que ir por el mundo sacándole la lengua a las personas en lugar de leer sus mentes? – pregunte con un toque ironía en mi voz y alzando la ceja derecha.

-Obviamente hermanito aprendes rápido, tenía mis dudas sobre tu inteligencia, pero ahora puedo comprobar que no eres tan tonto como pensaba- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Y se supone que eso lo debo tomar como un cumplido?- pregunté divertido.

-¡Wow, tú si qué aprendes rápido, hermanito lindo!- me dijo dando pequeños saltitos mientras aplaudía- Ahora mueve tu trasero hacia aquí en este instante que tenemos solamente 5 minutos para planearlo antes de que despierte Bella.

-¿Planear qué?- pregunté confundido.

-Tú sólo mueve tu trasero hermanito- me dijo sonriente- ¡AHORA!- gritó cambiando totalmente su semblante.

La verdad muy pocas veces he visto enojada a Alice, la más horrorosa sucedió en septiembre, que día tan espantoso, en el centro comercial donde mi hermana se encontraba haciendo sus compras del día, ocurrió un problema y todo el centro comercial se quedó sin funcionamiento de cajas… la reacción que tuvo mi pequeña hermana… prefiero no recordar el incidente… pobre Jasper…

Alice empezó a correr en dirección a la casa y la seguí.

Jasper POV

Ya que mi hermosa esposa y mi hermano estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de Bella, me dispuse a hacer todo lo que Alice me había pedido.  
Primero me asegure de que Bella estuviera perfectamente dormida, ya que me di cuenta de que así era comencé. Primero debía hacer que Bella tuviera un hermoso sueño así que le envié ondas de felicidad, ya que sus sueños fueron verdaderamente placenteros (y esto lo podía comprobar en lo que sentía en el momento), le mandé ondas de lujuria y pasión, una vez que comprobé que Bella estaba lista para que el plan de mi amor marchara tal y como quería me marche del lugar antes de que Edward se enterara de lo que le esperaba.

Alice POV

-Alice ¿Por qué me hiciste venir hasta la casa sólo para planear algo?- preguntó mi hermano.

-Edward ¿Estás dudando de mí?- pregunte apuntándolo con mi dedo índice, mi otra mano en la cadera y mi cara de enojo.

-No pero… de verdad me intriga ¿Qué me quieres decir?- dijo con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

-Está bien, mira necesito que cuando regreses allá, le acaricies el cuello con tus dedos, tú comprendes- dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo- cuando despierte mírala a los ojos y dile cuanto la amas- iba a protestar pero me adelante- Mueve tú trasero y regresa en este mismo instante allá o esto no funcionará, tienes 2 minutos para llegar, así que ¡MUEVETE!- dije esto último gritando.

-Jasper ¿Qué tal quedo el estado de ánimo de nuestra amiga Bella?- pregunte sonriendo a mi novio.

-Pues la verdad fue mucho más sencillo de lo que pensé- me contestó con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres que te mande una onda de cómo quedo?- me preguntó.

-Por favor- respondí.  
Al sentir la ola no pude evitar lanzarme sobre Jasper, esté se empezó a reír y envió ondas de calma hacía mi.

-¿Eso es a lo qué se enfrentará Edward cuando despierte Bella?- pregunté atónita.

Mi novio asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Edward POV

No entendí porque mi hermana me llevo tan lejos sólo para decirme eso, y no dejo que leyera sus pensamientos, pero no tengo la menor idea de que era lo que vio.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Bella me metí por la ventana que estaba abierta, ella todavía seguía dormida, así que decidí acomodarme para cuando ésta despertara.

Estaba recostado a un lado de ella, tal y como me había visto antes de que se quedara dormida.

Empezó a moverse en señal de que iba a despertar tal y como me dijo Alice.

-Amor-le dije acariciándole el cuello- sabes que eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida, y que te amo como nadie podría….

-Cállate y bésame-demando mi amada mientras me atraía hacia ella.

La verdad el modo en que chocó sus labios contra los míos fue muy desesperado y no pude evitar contestarle de la misma forma; esto era diferente a todas las demás veces que nos habíamos besado, por primera vez no pude evitar dejarme llevar por los deseos humanos, aunque estaba tratando de cuidar mi fuerza me era casi imposible estar concentrado.

Sus manos estaban enredadas en mi cabello, era una sensación realmente exquisita, mientras mis manos bajaron por su clavícula, llegaron a su cintura, siguieron hasta sus piernas… ¡Dios tengo que parar! Me dije a mí mismo, pero la verdad no quería, ya que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer que Bella pierda la apuesta…

-¡Se está parando! ¡Se está parando¡- dijo Bella asustada mientras me empujaba. La verdad me dio un poco de vergüenza, que Bella dijera lo obvio, pero era una reacción normal del cuerpo y creo que esta no era la primera vez que pasaba, como para que Bella reaccionara de esa forma- ¡Se está parando Charlie!-dijo al ver mi expresión.

¿Cómo puede ser que no me di cuenta de eso? Estaba tan entretenido que ni siquiera me di cuenta que Charlie se había levantado para irse a pescar con Bill, en ese instante salí de la habitación, ya que Charlie se dirigía hacia ella, para revisar a Bella, como lo hacía todas las mañanas.

La verdad el pequeño incidente me hizo tranquilizarme y entrar de nuevo en razón, así que cuando me dispuse regresar con Bella, ya que Charlie ya se había ido, ya todo estaba en su lugar. Al momento de entrar en la habitación, Bella prácticamente saltó hacia mí y me comenzó a besar con la misma urgencia, si no es que más, que en el beso anterior, yo la cargue tomándola con cuidado de la cintura y ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de mí cintura, camine hacia la cama y la recosté, y comencé de nuevo lo que había dejado.

Después de unos minutos Bella comenzó a levantarse la blusa, esto me tomó por sorpresa.

-Bella perdiste-le dije sonriendo.

-Edward las reglas de nuestro juego dice que el primero que le quite la ropa al otro pierde y yo me estoy quitando la ropa yo, no te la estoy quitando a ti- explicó sacándose la blusa por completo.

-Bella, ponte la blusa- le pedí, mientras se la tendía para que la tomará.

Con una expresión poco amigable, Bella tomó su blusa y la volvió a poner en su lugar, para mi alivio.

Pero ahora Bella me había dado una gran idea para poder ganar.

* * *

Bueno chicaz aqi eztha el capithu0o la verdaaad me reii jaja much0o ezcribiendol0o jajaaja  
y puedee qe thardee un p0oc0 en zubiir el sig. capithulo p0orqe neceezith0o c0nzeguir un novi0o para thener maaz ideaaaz uzthedez zabeen! jajajaja

Com0 pr0dran veeeer eztha el capithul0o maaz larg0o qe l0z demaaz me ezf0orce much0 y ezper0o qe l0oz dizfruteen! Ok!?

De veerdaad ezper0o zuz reviews ehhh ya zabeen qe me tarde ya qe ze me juntharo0on muchas c0ozaz! Ah zid0 de l0oc0z thodo0 ezth0o eeen fiiin zuz riviews me harrriiin muuuuuuuuuuuuuy feliiiz!!! Ehh ok ¿?

**Saludos**

**Alice C.**


	8. Charlas incomodas

Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecen a Meyer y yo me divierto y los manipulo a mi antojo, por entretenimiento.

Perdónenme, per0 en zerioo0 no había p0odid0 ezcribir, aabaj0o lez dej0 la explicación enthera ya qe qieren leer!

* * *

Charlas Incomodas.

Edward POV.

Ahora que Bella me había dado la grandiosa idea de la ropa, puede que sea más sencillo de lo que pensé, aunque, misteriosamente aceptó ir de compras con Alice a Seattle. Bella odia las compras, ir de compras a Seattle es mínimo pasar por tres diferentes centros comerciales y conociendo a mi pequeña hermana, Bella seguramente necesitará terapia después de esto. Pero fuera de la terapia creo que yo también aprovechare para estar tiempo a solas para poder planear algo para ganar, le pediría ayuda a Emmett pero creo que eso sería estar de verdad desesperado, y, no es el caso, aunque, si me preocupo el que no me haya dado cuenta de que Charlie ya se estaba parando, fue un poco vergonzoso ese momento, si fuera humano, estoy seguro de que me hubiera puesto como tomatito y no necesariamente por gordito… ya que, como dice Emmett soy un palo con cuadros intentados de ser marcados, lo acepto no soy como un modelo del deporte, pero tengo lo mío.

El plan para ganar iba a constar de varias travesuras.

Alice POV

Por fin conseguí que Bella saliera de compras conmigo y vaya que me costo, pero nada que no se arregle con un pequeño chantaje: pensar accidentalmente lo que Bella me pidió, en presencia de Edward, estas simples palabras me ayudaron a llevármela a Seattle.

Íbamos dentro de mi precioso Turbo Porsh 911 amarillo, para que se viera, Bella traía cara de fushi*****, me daba risa su actitud de niña chiquita haciendo berrinche, porque no se quería comer su comida, ja ja, esto sí que era divertido, mientras la observaba volteo a verme y saco su lengua, haciéndome soltar una carcajada, por su madurez.

Llegamos a Seattle, y pase por un McDonald que estaba a la entrada de la ciudad y pedí una hamburguesa con papas y refresco grande; Bella venía muriéndose de hambre aunque no lo dijera, podía oír su estomago reclamando por alimento, gracias a mis sentidos vampíricos.

-Alice- dijo Bella mientras esperábamos que nos dieran su orden- necesito unos libros ¿Me puedes llevar a la librería?

-Claro- dije sonriendo.

Lleve a Bella a la librería más grande de Seattle mientras ella iba a buscar el último libro de Harry Potter, y entonces una visión llego a mí: Edward iba a perder está noche la apuesta si Emmett le daba su "consejo", en ese mismo instante marque el celular de mi hermanote.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA PEDAZO DE OSO!- grite hacia el teléfono cuando contesto.

-Pero es lo mejor Alice- dijo defendiéndose- Edward ganará la apuesta estoy seguro.

-¿Tú crees que me interesa quién gana?- pregunté burlándome.

-¿Pues si no? Por eso le diste esa idea a Edward ¿o no?- preguntó dudando.

Comencé a carcajearme como histérica.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Emmett con tono inocente.

-Emmett esto sólo lo hago por diversión propia y de Jasper- le contesté como si fuera algo obvio.

-Oh- fue lo que salió de su boca y se quedo pensando por un rato.

En eso tuve la visión de Emmett dándole la "charla" a Edward.

-Emmett- dije con voz notoriamente contenta. Lo de la "charla" no es mala idea.

-¿En serio?- preguntó dudoso- ¿No interfiere en tus planes?

-Hermanito al contrario los alienta a ser más perfectos- en eso llego una imagen a mi cabeza- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR ALGO DEL CONSEJO!- grité notablemente frustrada, a veces no entendía cómo Rosalie lo soportaba.

Emmett POV

Por fin era la hora de darle la "charla" a mi querido hermano pequeño. En cuanto Edward vuelva de las compras con Esme. Pero primero hablaría con Rosalie para ir a comprar nuevos juguetitos porque ya me aburrieron todos los que tengo.

Aquí en Forks no hay tiendas de las que nosotros buscamos, pero podemos ir a Portland ahí hay una tienda bastante surtida y con muchas novedades.

Edward POV

-Mamá- dije con voz cansina al ver que su mirada se dirigía a la tienda de antigüedades- sólo es y ya lo prometo- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Está bien- accedí.

Entramos en la tienda, casi todas las cosas estaban llenas de polvo, pero eran cosas realmente interesantes, había un baúl de madera oscura grabado de pequeños pollos y ranas, también encontré una pluma de unos quince centímetros de largo de un azul rey con destellos verdes con su tintero, la verdad no pude evitar comprarlo, realmente era hermosa.

Esme compró unas cuantas alfombras.

Caminamos hacia el carro y guardamos lo comprado en la cajuela, entramos al coche y me dirigí hacía la casa.

Cuando llegamos me estacione, y ayude a Esme a bajar las cosas.  
Entramos en la casa y me sorprendió ver a Emmett sentado en el sillón de la sala, ya que no escuche nada en su mente.

-Hola cariño- saludó Esme.

-Hola madre mía- contestó este- Edward necesitamos hablar- dijo en tono serio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté con desconfianza.

-Sígueme- Dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras a velocidad de humano.

Honestamente estaba intrigado por cómo estaba actuando Emmett, pero me contuve de preguntar.

Llegamos a su habitación, entró y se quedó parado en medio de esta, y me pidió que cerrara la puerta, yo obedecí, en cuanto la cerré se volteó hacia mí.

-Edward, estoy embarazado- dijo con tono realmente de preocupación.

Quede totalmente en shock ¿Cómo era esto posible? Simplemente no podía serlo, Emmett, además de ser hombre era vampiro.

-Pero… ah… ¿Cómo…- Balbucee.

Emmett se empezó a convulsionar de risa al ver mi reacción y Jasper salió del baño gateando por no dejar de reír, yo solamente los fulmine con la mirada y después de eso me uní a ellos, ya que vi mi expresión en sus mentes, realmente fue graciosa.

Después de quince minutos de reírnos incontrolablemente, comenzamos a tomar aire (aunque no lo necesitáramos).

Me dispuse a salir de la habitación pero Emmett habló.

-Espera es enserio que tenemos que hablar contigo- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse- siéntate por favor- dijo señalando una silla que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

Tomé asiento y ellos jalaron dos sillas y se sentaron enfrente de mí.

-Querido Edward- dijo Emmett con tono solemne- estamos aquí reunidos para informarte de el bello y placentero mundo de el sexo- dijo esta última palabra abriendo los ojos como muñeco.

-Emmett- dije tratando de controlar mi voz- No tengo tiempo para tus explicaciones.

-Edward, querido hermano no tengo pensado dejarte ir con tu amada hasta que nos hayas escuchado- dijo sin vacilar.

Jasper me estaba enviando ondas para calmarme.

-Veras, cuando a una abejita le gusta una florecita…-

-Emmett ya no soy un niño- dije un poco frustrado.

-Está bien Edward cambiare la explicación- dijo con una sonrisa- cuando una cable macho siente la necesidad de conectarse a una entrada hembra… ******-

-¡EMMETT!-grité.

-Edward, eres un amargado- me acusó Jasper.

-Tranquilo Jasper ¿No ves que nuestro hermano está creciendo?- dijo en tono orgulloso- cuando una chica y un vampiro se quieren los dos empiezan a sentir un deseo que los incita a estar juntos- rodé mis ojos- pero no saben cómo calmar ese deseo, yo te diré como hacerlo.

-Primero que nada, debes saber que hay que tomarla de la cintura y pegarla a ti, luego profundiza el beso, luego lentamente sube tu mano hacia arriba hasta llegar a…-

-¡BASTA!-grité- Emmett no necesito de tus consejos, ni de tus charlas.

-Está bien Edward- dijo- pero te voy a recomendar una tienda para que compres juguetes, cómo eres principiante creo que bastara la tienda de Forks, pero por el momento ten- dijo dándome una bolsa cuadrada color café.

La abrí y saque algo parecido a un anillo pero mucho más grueso.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté confundido.

-Es un anillo vibrador, lo disfrutan mucho las niñas- dijo Emmett recordando imágenes no muy gratas para mí, así que me enfoque a Jasper y el estaba recordando cuando estuvo con Alice en la bañera.

-¿Pueden mantener eso fuera de su mente por favor?- pregunté imaginándome la nana de Bella en mi mente.

-¿Quién te manda a andar de chismoso?- preguntó Emmett.

Eche otro vistazo a la bolsa y vi un látigo, una tanga de corazón, una tira de condones de diferentes sabores, crema batida y el kamasutra.

-¿Para qué diablos quiero esto?- pregunté volteando a ver a mis hermanos.

-Un kit básico que todo vampiro debe tener- dijo Jasper y Emmett asintió.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a mi cuarto, en donde guarde todo debajo de la cama, estaban locos si pensaban que lo iba a utilizar.

* * *

***Fushi**: es como enojada, como con asco o algo así.

****** Lo puse así porque en mi clase de Redes me explicaron lo de los cables y las entradas de esa forma.

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY** enserioo lamento no haber actualizado antes pero la escuela borra toda mi inspiración!!, además de otros problemas, con un amigoo y otro con el chico por el cual caigo a la banqueta jajaja, ezcuelaa, examenez, calificaciones, visitaas, niñ s enserioooo disculpen la tardanza pero les juro que en cuanto pueda vuelvo actualizar ok? Ezthe capithulo ez de loz maz largoz wiii v0oy bieeen c0on ez0o de hacerl0z maz larg0oz 5 h0ojaz de Word! jijiji Por favor déjenme reviews enserio me animaron muchísimo los que me dejaron en el cap. pasado los reviews me hacen feliz por favooor dejame uno aunque zea chiqito lo recibire con gustooo!! No importha zi n0 thienez cuentha! Ok?

Buen0 me paz0 a retirar qe ya caszi z0n laz 5 de la mañana y me tengo qe dezperthar como a laz 7 :C per0o ya lez dejo zu cap ezepr0o ze divierta ya qe rei haciendol0o jejee disculpen las faltaz de orotgrafía pero muer0 en zueñ0o! muchas gracias p0or leerme enzerio thu opiniooon ez muy importhanthe para míí :D

Saludos

Alice C.


End file.
